Erica meets up with the family!
Today, the family gets an unwelcome Christmas surprise when the hated Erica Harper makes her appearance known in this one-scene episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. (TODAY'S GUESTS from Somerset: Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz and Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas) Scene: Louisburg Square. Everyone in the Harper family, as well as their close friends, are brought together for some reason. They were all asked to meet in the square and for what reason, nobody knows. JOANNA: I don't get why we're here. CARA: Nobody does. JENNIFER: This had better be important. Amber is at the house, and she doesn't have anyone there. SANDRA: I talked with her brother, James, and he's over at the house making sure she's all right. VIOLET: That is good, thanks, Mom. MICHAEL: I just wish we knew what is going on here. MICHELLE: Patience, Michael, we'll find out soon enough. SHEILA: And I have a sinking feeling it's not good. HANNAH: More so than we think, Sheila. Dad, I think we know what is going on. Sorry, we didn't say, because we wanted to make sure that we were accurate in information. WENDY: It's all right, darling. What are you talking about? (Just as Hannah is about to speak, a car pulls up to the side of Louisburg Square) DYLAN: I don't recognize that car. ADAM: Me neither. (The door opens. Everyone gasps!) PATRICIA: Oh, my GOD! SUSANNAH: I don't believe it! SAMANTHA: What the hell are YOU doing here?! MICHELLE: Erica! My God! Why the hell couldn't you STAY dead?! ERICA (smirking): I have some unfinished business to deal with, sister, dear! CARA: My GOD! Joanna was right about you! You really ARE full of it! ERICA: I should have known you would have gotten in contact with your stupid sister, you interloper! I should have just had you killed! JOANNA: Now, you listen here, you don't speak ill of my sister! You were no mother to me! ERICA: I am your mother! JOANNA: Not anymore you're not! I have disowned you! ERICA: You can't do that to me! JOANNA: Oh, yes, I can! And I have. I am of age, Erica; and you are no longer my mother. I had the adoption voided! I've not cut off ties to the rest of the Harpers, except you! I will NEVER forgive you for your vicious attempts to cut me off from my sister. ERICA: You can't do that! MICHELLE: She was well within her rights to do that. You had no right to cut her from her sister, Erica, and you know that for a fact! ERICA: Please! Why are you ruining my homecoming?! MICHAEL: Because we know you never do anything without an ulterior motive! ERICA (ignoring Michael, shoots a look at Hannah): I see you've brought my daughter to me! HANNAH: Go to hell, Erica! You will NEVER get your hands on my daughter! ERICA: That is MY daughter! My late HUSBAND's daughter! SUSANNAH: You are despicable, Erica! Anyssa was right about you all along! ERICA: Shut up, you outsider! This is family business, none of your's! ANYSSA: You don't speak ill of my foster sister like that. To my mind, she and her family are STILL my family! And they are Harpers in spirit, because I asked them to make them a part of my family! ERICA (stunned): And you all agreed to this?! PATRICIA: Yes, we all did! Sam and Lahoma Lucas and Susie, as well as Ellen, are as much a part of Anyssa's life as we are. And to that end, we all agreed that the Lucases are as much a part of this family as anyone! So, Susie has her rights to say anything to you! ERICA: I bet that goes for her boyfriend too! PATRICIA: Yes, it does. Patrick Kurtz is the man Susie is in love with, and therefore, he has the same rights as anyone to stand up to you. ERICA: This family has been completely overrun by a batch of outsiders! SHEILA (sarcastically): And of course, Nigel Bennett was NOT an outsider, right? ERICA: That is NOT the point! ROGER: Oh, but that IS the point! You hate anyone else who isn't a part of this family, but yet, you still keep on about how Nigel is more of a part of this family than Susie is, or Cara is! For God's sake, Erica! Susie and her family were there for Anyssa when her own parents were DEAD! Sam and Lahoma Lucas were mother and father to Anyssa when her own mom and dad were gone! Cara Niewoehner is Joanna's blood sister, and you callously kept her away from her all those years! Thank heavens they DID find one another and now Joanna has her sister with her! And NOW, you want to try to take Hannah's baby from her! My GOD! She gave birth to that girl! Had it not been for YOU having your insipid husband to impregnate your own NIECE for a child, none of this would have happened! Maggie is Craig and Hannah's child! NOT yours! So, I would advise you to get over yourself! ERICA: You don't understand! MICHAEL: We understand perfectly, Erica! You're just causing more trouble as you always have! Craig Atchley is now Maggie's father. You have no connection to her anymore! ERICA: Damn you! STEVEN: Stop it, Erica. It's not your family you are after! It's ME you hate! Bcause I shut down your criminal enterprises in London! ERICA: I will make sure you suffer for this, Steven Bennett! You have always hated me! STEVEN: You shut up, you ugly bitch! ERICA: I will NOT! I will get my enterprises open again, and I will make sure you ALL suffer for what you have done to me! STEVEN: What WE did to you?! Wrong, madame! More like what you did to US! I am trying my damndest to protect this family from you, from the damage you've caused! YOU caused all this, Erica! NOBODY else! And when it comes down to it, you have nobody to blame for any of it, but yourself! MICHELLE: You should have STAYED dead, Erica! You were of more use in the GRAVE, than anywhere else! CAITLYN: I have put the paper work in place with Anyssa and Bryan's office, to have you barred from this area. ERICA: You can't do that! MICHAEL: Caitlyn could and did! You are not welcome in any of our houses in this area! Now, I would advise you get the hell out of this area! And don't you EVER come back! I don't want you to ever come around this family again! You don't belong here! Begone! And we want nothing to do with you! (The family walks off disgusted with her! Erica is in shock, and in fury!) ERICA: You haven't seen the last of me, you lot! I will make sure of that! (She storms to the car, and the car pulls out of Louisburg Square. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes